Scroll of Nalnedes
Scroll of Nalnedes, also known as Passage to the Underworld in the original manga, is an ancient relic featured in Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld and its remake. The scroll was written by Nalnedes, the only human to ever stepped foot into the Demon Realm, for the later generations to find a way to stop the demon from conquering earth. Story Thousand years ago, a wizard named Nalnedes tricked the demons that he wishes to become their ally and was taken to the Demon Realm. There, he learned many secrets of the land, the demon populations, and even the weakness of the Demon King, Demaon. After he returned to Earth, he wrote the scroll of all the informations that he knew from his journey and hid it. The demons eventually acknowledged of Nalnedes betrayal and eliminated him. Original and 1984 version The scroll was hidden away until it was found by Professor Mangetsu who manages to translate most of the contents of the scroll. Fearing that the scroll may brought the destruction to the demons, Demaon orders his subornates to capture the Mangetsu Family and obtain it. However Miyoko Mangetsu, Professor Mangetsu's daughter, manages to escape despite was cursed into form of kitten and hide the scroll inside a tree trunk in the forest. She later recieves the scroll along with her carpet when she along with Doraemon and his friends prepare to head to the Demon Realm. There, she uses the scroll for navigation across the lands and they eventually reachs Demaon's Castle. After the group failed to defeat Demaon, Miyoko gives the scroll to Nobita and tells him to escape. With the help of Dorami's Translation Jelly, Nobita eventually manages to translate the final part of the scroll and reveal crucial information that allow them to defeat Demaon. Remake The scroll was hidden in the Cavern of Ice surrounded by a powerful magic that wards off demon and locked inside a chest. Unlike the original manga and movie, the scroll is separated into two parts; one for the most informations of the Demon Realm and the twelve silver darts, and the more important one consists of the crucial detail of the Moon's magic and weakpoint along with that Demaon's heart is the red planet around the Demon Realm. The scroll's location is eventually discovered by Professor Mangetsu. Fearing that the scroll may brought the destruction to the demons, Demaon orders his servants, Medusa and a Demonic Monkey, to capture the Mangetsu Family and obtain it. However Miyoko, Professor Mangetsu's daughter, manages to escape despite was cursed into form of mouse. Medusa manages to obtain the location of the scroll and tricks Nobita and his friends into obtains it for her since she cannot enters the cavern. She manages to steal the second part for Demaon who decides to let her live despite failed to steal all the contents as the second part is more crucial. Unknown to him, Medusa herself has secretly read the content of the second scroll. Similar to the original manga and movie, the gang uses the scroll to navigate through the lands of Demon Realm until they reachs Demaon's castle. After Medusa has transformed back into her true form, Miyoko's mother, she tells the group the content of the second scroll before perishing away, allows the group to finally defeat Demaon with Nobita's last silver dart and Dorami's Big Light. Gallery |-|Manga= |-|2007 movie= Category:Items